I Am Not A Robot, Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward and Skye have a little chat after Coulson's rescue. Plus, a little scene that we didn't get to see.


**Hey**,... Thank you so much for the reviews and saying how close my ff was to the 11th episode. To **Operative CG16, emmy-kent, AliceMcNerney, AinsleyWright, LisaMichelle25, Prawn Crackers, NCISRookie33, Silentpixiee, DrawnToDarkness, SophieHolmesWatson, guest and everyone**, thank you.

**Disclaimer** : *stays still for 2 seconds* I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D *starts fidgeting again*

**Summary** : A little down time for the team after rescuing Coulson.

xox

"What do you think you are doing?"

Skye was startled by the voice that suddenly broke the silence in her room. Turning to look up at the imposing figure standing by the door, she grinned and launched into a quick explanation.

"Hacking into your personal files so I can write to your Grampsy and tell her about all the naughty things that you've been doing. And, into your bank account to see how much money you make as a black ops specialist and a Level 7 S.H.I.E.L.D agent," Skye replied cheerfully to her Supervising Officer's question before pointing to her laptop.

"Wow! It says here you have more than enough to own three sport cars, four fast bikes, a private jet and a twenty room mansion by the coast."

"Does it leave me enough to buy a gag to be used on a talkative Rookie?"

"A dozen silk ones!" she teased, earning a glare from Ward.

"Fine, you got me," she groaned dramatically and sat up from her prone position. "What's up?"

Ward leaned his shoulder against the side of her door but quickly straighten again with a slight grimace.

"Nothing. Just checking on my Rookie and wondering why she is still awake. You do know that we are starting our training in 5 hours right? Why aren't you resting?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I was but there's this sound of incessant typing that's keeping me awake," he yawned after telling her that.

"Liar." she rolled her eyes and made space for him to sit next to her. "Your shoulder still hurts?"

"Why do you asked?"

"That ice pack in your hand and you forgot to mask your pain when you leaned against the door 5 seconds ago."

"Damn it. I really must watch it when I'm in front of a beautiful lady." he replied and lowered himself onto her bed.

"My. My. Someone is being flirty."

"Somebody must have jabbed me with that truth serum when I was not looking." He scooted further back and leaned his head against the wall.

"Again?"

"You are a such distraction." He faked the complain and pointed at her laptop. "Catching up on all you've missed?"

"You can say that. And now that I am finally free from my Internet Nanny, who's going to stop me."

"Your SO, if you don't get some rest and are going to be late for the 6am workout."

"You are no fun." She hit him with her pillow.

"Thanks. I need this actually," fluffing her pillow before placing it under his head as he half lay on her bed. He surprisingly let out another yawn.

"You are getting more than just a sore shoulder if you..."

"Hey guys! What are you two up to?" Simmons startled them when she popped her question from the open door suddenly.

"Me hacking," Skye pointed to herself before pointing to her Ward who was adjusting the ice pack on his shoulder to his comfort. "And him, needs some rewiring or overhaul done on his shoulder. Either he is damaged, rusty or just old. Eeeekk!"

Ward smirked as Skye rubbed her side where he jabbed her with his long finger.

Simmons giggled at her two friends and gasped when Fitz poked her in her side.

"Fitz!" she scolded. "You almost made me drop these sandwiches!"

"Sorry," he rubbed circles on her lower back, unseen by Ward and Skye. "I've got the pretzels and drinks."

"Are you two having a midnight snack?" Skye asked.

"Yes. We have sandwiches, pretzels, chips, ice-cream, popcorn.." Simmons answered.

"And drinks." Fitz finished. "Would you like to join us?"

"Yes Skye. That would be wonderful! We can all watch that new animated movie together."

"But that's a girly movie." Fitz whined.

"Well, there are two girls, two guys, a moose and a talking snowman." Simmons explained. "One sister has super powers and the other has a stubborn streak that won't give up. I'm sure there's some kick ass action in it. And maybe they have a dreamy bloke like Thor."

"It's just a cartoon!" Fitz argued.

"Don't be a party pooper Fitz!"

"My God," Ward groaned with his eyes closed. "Simmons, you are beginning to sound like Skye. Oooofff!"

"Ignore them Simmons. They are just jealous that they don't have arms like Thor." Skye replied as she patted Ward's arm innocently after elbowing him in his ribs. She waved them both into her room and took some load off Simmons' arms.

"The story sounds like fun. Let's watch it here."

"I'll go get more chips and drinks," Fitz volunteered after placing the pretzels and drinks on Skye's little table. "Special orders?"

"Water for me." Skye answered and glanced at Ward who was staring daggers at her. "And another bottle of water spiked with extra dose of truth serum for Agent Envy."

xox

Halfway through the movie, Coulson and May appeared at the open door. Coulson chuckled seeing his three agents and consultant cramped themselves on the latter's little bed. May shook her head and hid a smile.

Ward, eyes closed, was half lying with his head supported by pillows piled against the wall. Skye's back was resting across his abs as he supported her head and neck in the crook of his arm. She was intermittently feeding Ward, Simmons and herself from the bowl of popcorn held in Ward's other hand. But after Ward fell asleep, she continued sharing the portion with Simmons.

Simmons' head was on Skye's lap as the bio-chemist lay sideways with her legs curled under her. Fitz who was holding a of bag pretzels, lay his head on the side of his partner's thigh as his body rested on her curled legs. His stockinged feet were propped on Skye window ledge. At intervals, Simmons would tap his hair and he'll passover some pretzels to Simmons and Skye.

"You guys are having a slumber party and we are not invited?" Coulson asked.

"You need a password." Skye told the two agents.

"Chocolate," May said and Coulson produced a bag of the said items from behind him.

"Access granted."

The three juniors scrambled closer to the sleeping Ward to accommodate The Boss and The Calvary to squeezed themselves on the already crowded bed.

xox

"Hey, you're awake."

Skye chirped when she felt her ponytail was gently tugged from behind. Sitting on the floor with her back against her bed, Skye tilted her head back just in time to see Ward turning on his side to face her.

"Hey," he smiled.

"How's the shoulder?" she asked as she placed her laptop on the floor bedside her.

"Better. Where's everyone?"

"Back in their beds." She reached for her bottled water.

"Why aren't you?"

"It's kind of occupied." she winked as she took a sip.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep here. What's the time?"

"4.30."

"I better get back to my bed. You need some sleep." He placed a soft kiss on her hair and made a move to get up. Only to have Skye stayed him with her hand on his chest.

"Don't leave?" she asked in a small voice.

"What's wrong Rookie?" His nickname for her sounding more of an endearment as he asked her tenderly.

She was hesitant to answer but Ward coaxed her with a tender touch of his palm on her cheek. They have been closer since Skye was ordered off the plane and Ward had came to her room as she was packing her bag.

xox

_FLASHBACK_

_Skye had just put some clothes into her bag when Ward entered her room and closed the door. Instantly, he snuck a Night Night Gun within the folds of her clothes. Then he put his hand on her shoulders, turned her to face him and stood really close to her. Other than during training, he had never entered her personal space like he did then. Skye could feel the tension and rage emitting from his hold on her._

_"This is not right," he said in a low voice. "I hate it that you are going out there alone."_

_"I won't be out there because I'll be stuck in a broom closet for three days." she whispered furiously._

_"You won't be stuck in there," he held her face between his palms. "I'll buy you some time before the agents gets here to take you away. I need you to take that time and get out of here before they arrive." His frown was furious._

_"Ward?" she asked with uncertainty._

_"Get into the back of the SUV parked under the left wing. Marty will take you out of here."_

_Ward lowered his forehead to rest on hers._

_"I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Skye."_

_"I've been trained by the best," she tried to make the situation light despite her fear._

_"I believe that you can do more out there without the restrictions. I know what you are capable of, even without S.H.I.E.L.D's resources."_

_"Is that a comment from my SO?"_

_"A compliment from your SO."_

_"Right. Months before, you gave me a comment and a smile. But now, you give me a compliment and a frown?"_

_"Don't joke about his Skye. I'm in danger of losing my control over the fear that I'm not there to protect you," he inhaled before continuing with clenched teeth. "I just hate that you'll be out there alone. And don't you dare tell me not to worry. Because Rookie, that is not an option."_

_"I'll be careful," she took a chance and place her hands on his neck. "I won't let you, the team or Coulson down."_

_"It's not a matter of letting me down. It's a matter of keeping youself alive."_

_"I'll used every move that you've taught me." she let her fingers gently massage him to keep him calm._

_"You better still be in one piece by the time I get to you."_

_"Or?"_

_"Or I swear I'll drag your ass back here and have you do push-ups for the rest if your life."_

_"That sounds promising." she smiled nervously._

_"And Skye, one more thing."_

_"What?"_

_Without warning Ward captured her lips and kissed her with a pent up emotion that left them both breathless when he finally released her._

_"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"_

_"Good luck?"_

_"Do I get to wish you good luck too?"_

_"You have exactly 12 minutes to do that." Ward replied before claiming her lips again._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

xox

"What's wrong Rookie?"

"I'm afraid to sleep."

"Why?" Ward asked tenderly as he released her hair from the bind of the rubber band and let the heavy tresses spill on the bed.

"I am afraid when I wake up, all of you are gone and I'm left alone. Just like it was two days ago when I was out there on my own."

"That's not going to happen again, Skye." he assured her as he fingered her hair gently. "You are safely back here with us."

"I know. But it's just, scary." she closed her eyes. "It felt like it did during my days at St Agnes. Not wanted."

"Hey," he tugged her off the floor and sat her by his chest. "Look at me."

Skye stared down at Ward as he lay on her bed and holding her hands to his chest.

"You are wanted. By me especially," he lifted her hand and kissed her palm before placing it on his chest again.

"I'm here occupying your bed and depriving you a place to rest. I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to. We are in a plane high up in the air. Just the six of us like always. Unless you are sucked out of the plane through the roof of the Interrogation Room, there's no way you'll be alone again. ok?"

Skye let out a giggle and nodded.

"Good," he rewarded her with a smile. "Now put your head down here and get some rest."

Skye let him pull her down next to him and lay her head on his arm. He put his arm around her middle and rested his face against the side of hers. She immediately relaxed and closed her eyes.

"Comfy?"

"Hmmm-mmm."

"Don't fall off the bed."

Skye giggled.

"Skye, sleep."

"You think I'm voice controlled like the house arrest gizmo?" she jiggled her wrist that was free from the bracelet. "Besides, I'm not the robot. You are."

"I am not a robot, Skye," he raised his head to look down at her. "Voice controlled or otherwise."

"Let's try. Cancel training."

"Not happening Rookie."

"Ok. How about," Skye pretended to think before she smiled wickedly as she raised her head to line her lips near his.

"Kiss me."

"Damn it. Do you have to be right all the time?"

**THE END**

Thank you for reading. I love hearing from you all, so don't be shy and share with me your thoughts.

PS : **emmy-kent**, you ok?


End file.
